


《无冕之王》chapter（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “无论失败还是成功，都没有凡人能够审判神明。”





	《无冕之王》chapter（2）

“你愿不愿意，换一种身份陪在我身边？”

Thor根本没有给Loki选择的余地。

无论是他的伴侣，还是阿斯加德的质子，或是约顿海姆被抛弃的王嗣……他都不再是那个骄傲矜贵的仙宫王子了。

“你还记得儿时的传说吗？”穹顶的壁画上，展现odin与laufey达成停战协议的那一幕被Thor击碎了，绘着冰霜巨人的残骸落在Loki的脚边。

“他们说如果孩童忤逆了长辈，就会被冰霜巨人诅咒千年，成为无妄海中最丑陋的礁石。”

“Loki……”Thor嘶哑地叫了他一声，而Loki皱着细长的眉后退了一步，看着Thor的眼神像是从未见过他。

陌生而绝望。  
“原来我就是那个恶毒的怪物。”

Thor想要握住Loki颤抖的肩膀，指尖触及的却是比空气还要稀薄的幻影。而这一次他没有犹豫，神祇抡着妙尔尼尔直冲彩虹桥，果然看见Loki正花言巧语地试图蒙骗Heimdall，目的地是约顿寒境。

“Thor。”守门人握着长剑微微颔首，Thor不知道他看见了多少，“从昨夜开始，你和Loki殿下的星轨已经偏离了航道。”

也许除了odin之外，只有Heimdall知道Thor不属于这个时空。

“谁定的星轨？”Thor将Loki拉到了身后，诡计之神空落落地抬头看了他一眼，趁着兄长争辩时再一次化了分身，悄无声息地向彩虹桥另一端走去，“这九界之中，本就不该有命中注定。”

就算有，我也不惜一切代价。

Thor反手去握Loki的手腕，这一次诡计之神的消失在他的意料之外。Loki的行为永远琢磨不透，连他自己都不知道下一步会做什么。

但他绝对还在彩虹桥上！

Thor召唤了妙尔尼尔，雷神之锤电闪雷鸣地向彩虹桥的另一头俯冲过去，所经之处的气流都被扭曲，隐身的Loki终于被逼显出了行踪。

小王子招架不及的步伐已经踩在了桥边摇摇欲坠，Thor远远地叫了一声什么，似乎想要冲过来拉住他。

Loki闭上眼睛，翻身坠下了长桥。  
他本就不属于这里，那些道貌岸然的虚伪面孔，他再也不想见到。

诡计之神坠落时绝望的眼神和当年一模一样，而Thor这一次没有撕心裂肺地嘶吼，毫不犹豫地一跃而下。

我不会再放开你了，Loki。

“Heimdall！！”凛冽的寒风几乎割裂Thor的皮肤，他抓住了Loki的披风，将小王子紧箍在了胸口。刺目的白虹直破天际，神祇挥舞着妙尔尼尔飞进了亮光之中，在落入深渊之前被传送到了地球。

没有人能够克制住对宇宙深渊的恐惧，连Thor也是第一次如此接近那里。Loki不过低头看了一眼，直到落在地球后也面色煞白。

“我费劲口舌也没有让heimdall开启彩虹桥，”Loki动了动嘴角，像一只刺猬般刻薄地讽刺，“而你呢？甚至无需解释……整个神域都没有把我放在眼里过。”

“他们只是忌惮你的智谋和城府，”Thor遏制了自己想要冲Loki怒吼教训的冲动，过往无数次的适得其反都让他印象深刻，“你可是好几次在父亲面前让Gevjon和Budle下不来台，brother。”

连通晓过去与未来的女神都无法勘破Loki的诡计，哪怕是雄辨之神在他面前也哑口无言。

“我只是揭穿了他们的愚钝罢了。”地球对于Loki而言是陌生的，他动了动指尖，神域的服饰便隐藏在了修身的黑西装下，“你不如赶紧回去吧，bro，我打算在这里呆一段时间。”

“我陪你。”Thor没有逼Loki回去，他看似退了一步，实则滴水不漏地盯着他狡猾的兄弟，“如果你决定要缺席自己的成人礼，我也没必要出现不是么？”

Loki安静了一会儿，他在琢磨怎么完美地反驳Thor。他的哥哥总是暴躁而冲动，可现在不一样了。 于是小王子选择一声不吭地消失，Thor伸手去拉他时，只挥散了淡绿色的幻影。

Loki远远地隐身看着兄长低头看了看自己的掌心，然后向不远处的城镇走去。诡计之神因为初次来到地球，难得的有些手足无措。这里的人太多了，语声鼎沸，一张桌子上坐着的人们说着三种语言，连交通工具都奇怪而笨重。

这里更像一个宇宙空间中转站，Loki想。不同于阿斯加德的悠久宁静，这个年轻的星球每时每刻都在更新换代，末日和创世同时发生。

一个……孕育着野心和欲望的星球。

Thor漫无目的地在街上游荡，宽松朴素的运动服让他看上去像一个魁梧的无业游民。他曾经的老朋友Doctor.strange感知到了神祇的降临，下一刻Thor脚下的土地就变成了纽约圣殿。

“你违反了时空悖论，”Strange打量着陌生的神祇，Thor周遭萦绕着死亡的气息，那并不属于他自己，却一直愤怒而悲伤地缠绕在神祇的肩上，“阿戈摩托之眼帮不到你，毕竟你的弟弟在这个时空中依旧活着。”

“那你能看见未来吗？”Thor依旧不甘心的追问，他总是在无谓地尝试，“比我属于的时空还要遥远的未来，我有没有救回Loki？”

“我看不见结局，”Strange的声音像是叹息，法师不苟言笑，对着眼前划过的无数景象却也只能怜悯，“我只看见了无尽的失败，一次又一次，你回到原点，从不放弃。”

“还不算太坏，”Thor却咧了咧嘴，笑得有些轻松，“至少我还能一直见到他......strange，你本就应该看不见结局的。”法师愣了愣，放下了手中飞速翻阅的典籍。

“无论失败还是成功，都没有凡人能够审判神明。”  
因此被崇拜供奉，也孤立无援。

Thor迎着毒辣的日头走向了他当年在地球的住处，那里属于stark产业，本就常年无人居住。门锁转动的时候，Thor突然感到了浑身的神力骤然暴起反噬的剧痛。

“啊——！”Thor嘶吼了一声，倒下的时候撞碎了门板，他太熟悉这样的感觉了，odin当年就是这样剥离了他的神力，将他贬下九界限，之后的一切都带着鲜血和背叛。

“Heimdall！！”Thor的神力来自阿斯加德，他想要回去，但忠诚的守门人显然被更高权限的命令所严禁，“不，父亲.....啊——”

Thor无能为力地感觉到自己的神力在飞速流逝，他的每一块骨骼都扭曲作响，肺叶极速扩张又皱缩，神祇的喉咙中发出了垂死者的哀鸣和喘息，在地上痛苦地翻滚时碾出了雷鸣般的轰隆声。

整座纽约市都下起了雷雨，哀悼着这场荒凉而无声的湮灭。

“不......”

Thor仿佛只要抬头就能看见odin悲悯却无情的凝望，但他没有。他的父亲不允许任何忤逆和偏离。神力的流逝让Thor无法维持自己的伪装，Loki在感受到波动找寻他时，几乎没有认出自己的兄长。

“你是谁？”小王子的脚步很轻，他撑着膝盖半跪在了Thor的身边，语调冷静得可怕，幽绿的瞳孔却已经开始止不住地颤抖，“Thor，你是谁？”

眼角细碎的纹路和伤疤，被剪短的金发，依旧魁梧却疤痕累累的身躯......Loki不难看出他的哥哥经历了什么，但那一切都发生在未来。

“我吓到你了？”Thor仰面瘫倒在地上，干涩地眨了眨眼睛，火箭送给他的礼物有时总会不太协调，“我现在可是比你更像个怪物。”

“我死了，对吗？在你的未来。”Loki摸了摸Thor冷汗津津的额头，没有神力的身躯仿佛再也无法承受这些新伤旧疤，“否则我不会放任你变成这样。”

“其中也有一些是你造成的，brother。”Thor捏住了这双年轻而修长的手，粗糙的掌纹包裹着Loki苍白的皮肤，“但我宁愿你继续反复无常地伤害背叛我。”

“这值得吗？”Loki低下头，闭着眼将鼻尖轻碰着兄长的面颊。Thor知道他听得懂，他懂自己花了多大的代价才逆转时空，他能懂自己的绝望和思念，他......懂得这一切无可回旋。

“我没什么能够再失去的了。”

“你被父亲剥夺神力后，就有股中庭蝼蚁的味道。”Thor按着Loki的后颈吻他，诡计之神保持着半跪的姿势，双手虚抬在半空，最终慢慢落在兄长的胸膛，“我们都被困在中庭了，对么？”

“只有我被放逐，而你还能回去。”失去神力的Thor撑着身边的地板站了起来，Loki幽绿的眼睛一声不吭地看着他，连担忧都隐藏得小心翼翼，“这下我是真的看不住你了，Loki。”

“过来，我还不想带着你的尸体回去见Frigga......”Loki指尖的微光拂过了兄长的伤口，他似乎想起了什么，语调轻得唯恐触及最沉痛的真相，“母亲......在未来还好吗？”

无论是雷霆万钧的阿萨战神，还是玩世不恭的诡计之神，内心最柔软的地方永远都是同一个人。

而Thor悲伤浑浊的蓝眼睛缓慢地眨了眨，终于止不住的落下了泼天大雨。

“我不能......Loki，我救不了她......”Thor痛苦地抓住了自己胸口的衣襟，他的喉咙被酒精腐蚀得沙哑，却依旧止不住悲哀的哭嚎，“我差一点就能杀了阿尔戈里姆！只差一步......”

Loki面色苍白地用掌心抵上了Thor的额头，那些足以击垮神祇的记忆汹涌而来。被黑暗精灵穿膛刺杀的frigga，漫天的星火长河，踏着死亡之火的黑发女神，爆燃的阿斯加德，还有.....自己生命的最后一刻。

“我很抱歉，Thor......”Loki小时候是个爱哭鬼，他想自己应该趁机嘲笑Thor也不过如此，但他同样红了眼眶，只能紧紧抱住自己的兄长，“也许我不该.......我很抱歉，brother。”

“也许我该死的更好看一点，”Loki的唇被Thor吻住了，满嘴都是苦涩的味道，他从未想过能看见兄长落泪的样子，“hey，你哭起来的样子真是太丑了.......”

“不是谁都能像你一样把眼泪当做武器的，小混蛋。”Thor长叹了一口气，他曾在无尽的长夜奢望能够将来不及说出口的话都告诉这个小混蛋，但偏偏此刻语言匮乏，“也许只对我有杀伤力。”

“你总是低估我，bro。”Thor身上的伤口太多了，Loki放弃了逐一治疗，而是索性用浑身的魔法和臂弯包裹住了Thor，“还试图一个人力挽狂澜，不把一丝一毫的功劳分给我，嗯？”

“你是说......”Thor愣住了，随之而来的是浪潮般的狂喜，“你愿意陪我一起改变未来？！” “不然呢？”年轻的小王子微微眯起了眼角，外头的时候像漂亮狡猾的小蛇，“为了Frigga，比如提前灭了黑暗精灵一族.....”

“听着Loki，也许我过去好战冲动，但.....”Thor握住了Loki的手，小王子眼中似乎有什么一闪而过，“但我们能找到别的方法，好么？”

“好。”Loki意外地顺服，他揉了揉Thor的金灿灿的短发，突然狭促地开口，“那个在宇宙里流浪的胖子真的是你？”

“......不是现在的我，brother。” 

他们打算在中庭呆到Thor的神力重新觉醒之后再回去，Loki的衬衫被撩到胸口的时候，发现自己可能讨厌的不一定是孱弱的凡人。

至少他的哥哥不包括在内。

“唔！看来.....你还挺有精神，”Loki被托着腰抱到了厨房的大理石料理台上，Thor撑着桌面将他箍在怀里，一边啃咬舔吻他的胸口，边将腰胯卡进了Loki的两腿之间，“在暖光灯下看你可真老了不少，brother。”

“收拾你还绰绰有余。”Thor曾将伤疤当做战绩的勋章，而它们此刻和跳动的心脏一起紧贴着Loki的胸膛，汗水和喘息让他头晕目眩，“我以为你会用比现在更恶毒百倍的话来嘲讽我现在的模样，Loki。”

“为什么？”Loki气喘吁吁地别过了头，他有足够的力气推开Thor，却只是敞开怀抱，“你在未来一定受了这么多苦，我可不喜欢有除我之外的人能让你痛苦如斯。”

你在未来一定受了许多苦。

女神慈悲的声音和爱人沙哑年轻的声线重合，Thor的动作顿了顿，然后低头埋在Loki的颈窝深吸了一口气。

“我曾疑惑过自己为何会如此爱你，Loki。”  
可这本就毫无理由，世间的爱有千万种形式，亲人，战友，爱人，故人......而我也不过重新爱上你千百遍，终至神格完整。

“呃嗯......”Loki终于在Thor挺进时呜咽着叫出了声，他不可自抑地嫉妒着影像中和Thor缠绵了无数次的人，哪怕那就是自己，“你....哈嗯！你喜欢哪个？”

“什么？”此刻抱着Loki对Thor来说有些费劲，他气喘吁吁地看着那双闪动的绿眼睛，被爱人的善妒逗笑了，“那都是你，Loki。”

“总会有区别的，”Loki被放到了床上，他抬脚抵住了Thor压下的胸膛，刁钻地扬起了下巴，“也许未来的我和你更契合，嗯？”

“或许是这样，Loki。”Thor捏着小王子细瘦的脚踝重新侵入了他，Loki抓着床单闷哼了一声，又被他的话气得面色发白，“但每一个你.....都会在高潮的时候哭着叫我brother。”

“混账！呃嗯.......嗯！”Thor没有给Loki任何适应的时间，他直接压着Loki的肩膀快而深地肏弄了起来，小王子失声地张了张口，连想要使坏的法术都支离破碎地从指尖掉落在兄长的脊背上。

“不嗯！Tho......嗯呃！”Loki感觉到了Thor在后穴打转的手指，惊惶地抓住了他的手臂，“那里进不来.....” Thor的胳膊上瞬间被抓出了大片的淤青，他皱着眉嘶了一声，没有神力躯体连承痛能力也下降了不少。

“我不进来，好么？”Loki迟疑地松开了手，Thor哄骗着亲了亲他的嘴角，“相信我，不舒服就让我停下。”Thor等穴口紧绷的软肉都被自己开拓地松软，才缓缓挤进第二根手指。

Loki的小腹一直暖烘烘地，Thor挺动的动作温柔得过分，甚至险些让他忘了在身后搅弄的手指。直到被按住的敏感点让他的快感从尾骨直蹿而上时，Loki连呻吟都无法从被吻住的口中发出。

Thor收紧胳膊压住了小王子挣动的身体，Loki随着他坚定的力道重新放松了下来，劲瘦的腰却忍不住蹭着兄长的小腹扭动，细碎的黑发无辜而性感地散在Thor的臂弯里。

“我说过你会喜欢。”Thor加进了第三根手指，他知道这是Loki在初次的极限了，诡计之神终于忍不住叫了出来，连尾音都爽到颤抖不止，突然推开Thor自己坐了上来。

“你的耐力的确大不如前，哥哥。”Loki在Thor的面颊上响亮地亲了一口，像是嘉奖他尽职尽责的服侍，然后自顾自地随着自己的节奏扭动吞吐了起来，“不如就专心干这个动动手指的省力活吧。”

“哈......”Thor几乎抓不住Loki滑鱼一样的身体，小混蛋只有被按到敏感点的时候才会在他怀里软下来，睁着雾蒙蒙的眼睛看他，“你这次是真的听话了，对吧？”

我仍然天真地希翼，我们既定的生离死别能够就这样轻易改变。

“嗯？”Loki射在了自己的小腹和胸口，终于筋疲力尽地滑进了Thor怀里不动了，被兄长一路从下舔吻到了脖颈，然后重新进入，“嗯......我一直忠于你，brother。”

可连他自己都难辨真假。

高潮的时候Thor握住了Loki的手，执意要和他十指相扣。诡计之神喘息地看着晃动的天花板，指甲几乎嵌进兄长皮肤下滚动的肌肉。

“永远都别怀疑我有多爱你，brother。”  
哪怕一切都将分崩离析，哪怕我连血液都浸满了背叛和欺骗，哪怕我能重生无数次.....但我唯一的心脏，始终都在为你而跳动。

而由于odin强势的封锁消息，阿萨仙宫无人知晓二位王子的出逃。盛大的封王典礼，也将如期举行。


End file.
